<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Peak Of Hope's Peak Academy by shenanigans0830</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624922">The Peak Of Hope's Peak Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigans0830/pseuds/shenanigans0830'>shenanigans0830</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenanigans0830/pseuds/shenanigans0830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a distant, not too far away universe, there was a land where the phrase "killing game" was one never made known to mankind. A world where the great academy, Hope's Peak, was one truly known for being the pinnacle of hope.</p><p>Non-despair AU where everyone from all the 3 main games can just have fun and be pals, live like vaguely normal high schoolers, and resolve their inner turmoils in a way that doesn't involve homicide. No ships unless you squint. </p><p>There will be some vague references to the killing game, mainly for the laughs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Kuwata Leon, Akamatsu Kaede/Mioda Ibuki, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Oowada Mondo, Mioda Ibuki/Tanaka Gundham, No Romantic Relationship(s), Oma Kokichi/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Working Mornings Isn't So Bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ibuki and Gundham work at Hot Topic, to the surprise of no one. Chaos ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere, in a universe and land far away, a land far away from despair, Makoto Naegi drooled peacefully on his pillow, tiny streaks of light flittering through the blinds.</p><p>Not too far off, a bleary-eyed Hajime Hinata stared dully at a coffee machine as it slowly poured out a small stream of coffee into a mug that read "HOPE." Had he been more conscious, he probably would've realized it wasn't his mug.</p><p>Just a floor below, Shuichi Saihara, groaning audibly, his face pressed into a pillow, as he failed, once again, to hit the snooze button on his phone.</p><p>Just outside, Kaede Akamatsu yelped quietly as she, dropped her keys directly into a muddy puddle. Groaning, she cautiously pulled the keys out of the puddle and begrudgingly made her way to her car.</p><p>But well, not that any of this matters, considering they're not the protagonists this time around.</p><p>In a distant, not too far away universe, there was a land where the phrase "killing game" was one never made known to mankind. A world where the great academy, Hope's Peak, was one truly known for being the pinnacle of hope.</p><p>Not that it mattered much to the girl with multi-colored hair, a lightning bolt of a girl sprinting through the empty corridors of a mall a few blocks away from Hope's Peak, her newly-bought purple combat boots slamming the floor with intensity that could have frightened a pack of gazelles so much, they, very well, may have perished on the spot. Still in a rush, she ran straight between a short boy with a blue spiked hat and a girl in a maid outfit, startling them. Glancing back, she yelled out a half-hearted "Sorry" as she continued running.</p><p>Sighing, the boy grumbled, pulling at his hat, "Jeez. Damn kids."</p><p>The woman at the maid outfit smiled gently before remarking, "Indeed... But isn't she an upperclassman?" He shrugged half-heartedly.</p><p>Neither said a further word as they continued walking.</p><p>Her location in sight, she sprinted with full fervor, and ended up leaping through the store's doors with an enthusiastic "YAAAAAAHOOOOOO!"</p><p>The store was empty aside from one person. Somehow, the sign reading Hot Topic seemed more worn and tired than it usually did.<br/>
The man at the counter seemed to look more bare than usual, wearing only a solid black t-shirt and jeans, but his scarf was more than identifiable. As if anyone could miss the glorious trademark of the great Gundham Tanaka.</p><p>"Gundham! Right on time!" she yowled, the sound of her voice bouncing off the walls. Chuckling nervously, she added, "...For once."</p><p>Gundham snorted. "Bahaha! It is typical of you, Overlordess of Metal. I expected no less than the most monstrous of... tardiness from you." Glancing at his phone, wrapped in a simple black case, he prodded the power button, his lock screen wallpaper a photo of the 4 Dark Devas of destruction with tiny suits and ties. He smiled every time he saw it. Not that he'd ever admit that.<br/>
He was still sorely disappointed that the manager refused to let the Devas into the store. Not that the manager would ever find out that the Devas resided in his scarf at all times.<br/>
"Aha! It is 10:01 AM. You live up to your monstrous reputation, it seems," he remarked boisterously, crossing his arms proudly.</p><p>Ibuki groaned, flopping onto the counter melodramatically. She huffed. "Ugh... Why did I CHOOSE to work on Saturday mornings?"</p><p>"Quell your complaints, mortal. Our time on Earth is temporary," he remarked, curling his lip.</p><p>Ibuki mumbled out a "Ah, well, guess it is fun sometimes. She dragged a long "Hmmmm.." as she walked over to the back of the store to check on merchandise. Another cool emo backpack design, another lip ring... She considered "taking one without permission." (It's not stealing, she'd remark fruitlessly.) When she popped back out, she was surprised to see a customer walking in.</p><p>"Hm," she said to no one in particular, "Didn't think anyone who walks into Hot Topic would even be up before noon."</p><p>She heard Gundham's booming shout from the back of the store. "Greetings, sinner!"</p><p>The customer froze in spot at the entrance, his mouth slightly ajar in shock.</p><p>She shouted back, "How did you even see him?" She paused for a moment, and answered her own question. "Oh, do you have a super evil eye watching the entrance of the store?"</p><p>The customer let his arms fall to his sides slowly as he attempted to construct sense out of a conversation between two people who likely never made too much sense to begin with.</p><p>Gundham laughed boisterously, responding with equal fervor. "Haha! One as powerful as I needs not the power of the evil eye for such a simple task."</p><p>The customer's dismay seemed to grow.</p><p>Gundham continued, still shouting from the back of the store. "For I have the power of my Four Dark Devas of Destruction!" A hamster crept out from behind the counter.</p><p>"Wow!" Ibuki remarked, her eyes shining.</p><p>The customer seemed to slowly taking steps out of the store.</p><p>"HEY!" Ibuki yelled.</p><p>The customer, clad in a white outfit, his orange hair falling messily over his shoulders, mustered out an "Uh..."</p><p>Ibuki ran up to him, looking him over, her face dangerously close to his as she examined him, muttering "peeking" as she did. After a close examination of his face, she had a sudden epiphany, suddenly yelping, "Yagh! You! You're Leon Kuwata! The um... baseball star, right?"</p><p>Still bewildered, he muttered out a small "Yeah...?"</p><p>"Oh, and welcome to Hot Topic." She laughed sheepishly, pressing her pointer fingers together.</p><p>Shaking his head, he simply grumbled, "I...I have no idea what's going on."</p><p>"My my my! Well, introductions are a go-go! I-buki-Mio-Da... put it together and whaddya get-"</p><p>As if his bearings had returned, he cut her off. "Oh, you're that girl from that girl band, huh?"</p><p>Ibuki puffed her cheeks out defensively. "Ibuki is much more than just a girl from a girl band."</p><p>A muffled shout from the back of the store seemed to sound like, "Do not belittle the Overlordess of Metal, fiend!"</p><p>"Right," Leon continued, still bewildered, glancing around the store, "What was I here for again?"</p><p>Ibuki put her fingers on her temples, as if summoning a thought. "Hmmmmmmm... Ibuki thinks you're here for a girl."</p><p>"Oh! Yeah. You're right." He raised his brow. "...How'd you know that?"</p><p>"Ibuki was using uh... intuition?" Her lips quickly spread into a wide grin. "Haha! Ibuki never uses big words like intuition!" Leon frowned at her.</p><p>"Feel like I've heard this schtick somewhere before." Shaking his head, he muttered out. "So... what do punk rock girls like? You'd probably know, right?"</p><p>"Uh... Mmm, Ibuki likes everything in here." Leon shrugged, seeming to be satisfied by her answer. He walkedover to a rack and picked out a red leather jacket, its cuffs lined with spikes.</p><p>"Not bad," he remarked to no one in particular.</p><p>"Yahoo!" She yelled enthusiastically as she skipped to the counter, Leon following her sheepishly, grumbling his embarrassment at being here under his breath.</p><p>Ibuki leaped over the counter dramatically, landing on all fours. Rapidly, she jumped to her feet and put her elbows on the counter, she placed her chin ion her palms, and asked, "Soooooo... who is it?"</p><p>Leon tossed the jacket onto the counter. "Who's... what?"</p><p>"Who's the girl? Duh."</p><p>Leon snorted. "As if I'd tell you. Just... ring me up. That's your job, right?"</p><p>Ibuki huffed and fumbled with the scanner. "Oh no..." She mumbled half-heartedly as she aimed the scanner at the ceiling. "It's not scanning..." Leon scowled.</p><p>"Come on, man!"</p><p>Ibuki pursed her lips, trying to get a smile of him."Is it that pop star girl... Mmm, Sayaka?"</p><p>He scoffed. "Not a chance. I don't wanna be with a girl that'll outshine me. Hmph... besides, she seems like the type to stab me in the back, you get me?"</p><p>Ibuki felt that what he said had some relevance in a distant universe. She didn’t mention it and simply frowned, crossing her arms. "Seems kinda mean. You're kind of a meanie." She placed her fingers on her tenples thoughtfully. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm..."</p><p>Leon raised his hands above his head, frustrated. "Are you really gonna keep going with this shit, wasting my-"</p><p>Gundham seemed to materialize out from behind a clothing rack, shouting, "Aha! Silly mortal man, I pray for your wretched soul. Perhaps… the woman you pin for is the lovely and dangerous Swordswoman of Darkness?"</p><p>"I… what?"</p><p>Ibuki made a "pftt" noise, and added, "He’s always like that. Don’t mind him." After a moment of pondering herself, she continued. "Soooo… Is he right? Are you into Peko?" She paused, before pursing her lip. "...If you did, I’d say you have good taste." She grinned widely.</p><p>Leon looked back and forth between Gundham and Ibuki like he was at a mental hospital. "No. I don’t even know who that is."</p><p>"Damn…" Ibuki grumbled. "Well… well…"</p><p>Gundham said nothing, but turned around, fumbling with his scarf, as if deep in thought.</p><p>Ibuki glanced over at Gundham. Gundham glanced at Ibuki.</p><p>"Gundham," Ibuki started, "Are we thinking the same thing?" He narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Perhaps."</p><p>They spoke at the same time, struggling to synchronize, but hey, they were trying. "Is it... the cursed one you pin for... the cute pianist - Kaede Akamatsu?"</p><p>He groaned and put both of his hands on his forehead. "No! a thousand times, NO! This is STUPID! Stupid stupid stupid!"<br/>
He was going to continue on his frustrated rant, had no one stopped him. But Ibuki and Gundham were suddenly silent, looking at something past Leon. Feeling dread fill his chest, slowly, he turned his head.</p><p>Someone had appeared behind him at the store’s entrance, waving her arm awkwardly. Kaede Akamatsu walked into the store, clutching her backpack straps nervously. Taking a determined stance, she spoke up.</p><p>"Uh… sorry, am I interrupting something?" She took their silence as a cue to continue. "Um, okay. Was just wondering what kinda, uh, hats you have here? I’m looking for something… for a friend? Birthday." She laughed nervously.</p><p>Leon seemed to recover from his stupefied state. "Uh… how long have you been standing there?"</p><p>She smiled awkwardly, her cheeks ruddy. "Long… enough, I guess? Heh…" Leon slammed his hands down on the counter, groaning. Pressing her lips together nervously, she added, "Uh, also, I’m also… not interested in… dating and stuff right now. Sorry."</p><p>Leon turned his back and briskly made his way out of the store, adding under his breath, "I’m never coming back in here again." Somehow, Ibuki and Gundham knew he was telling the full truth.</p><p>Ibuki mused to herself quietly, "Was he even into her?"</p><p>Gundham broke the silence in the store, exclaiming, "So! You seek a headdress, mortal? For a friend, you say, hm?"</p><p>Kaede seemed bewildered, but nodded. "Uh… I guess you could call it that, so yes!" She added under her breath, "Didn’t know they took the ambience here this seriously."</p><p>Ibuki grinned at her, waving to her as she tossed the abandoned leather jacket into a basket. "Hiya, Kaede!" Nodding at Gundham, who was peeking into a shelf full of hats, she added with a laugh, "He’s veeeery dedicated."</p><p>Kaede chuckled as she moved towards the hat rack Gundham was shuffling through. "I… can really hear it?"</p><p>With Fall Out Boy blasting in the store, Gundham thoughtfully pulled out several hats off the shelf, glancing at each of them carefully, before returning them all to the shelf aside from one, a black snapback, a small chain dangling along the side, the center design reading, "I'm Not Emo, I Swear." As he handed it to Kaede, her jaw fell open.</p><p>"Ah! This... is exactly what I was looking for! How did you...? Well, okay." Thinking to herself, she continued. "I'm sure he'll love it... he just got me a really heartfelt gift for my birthday, so I... just had to repay the favor somehow. Well... Thank you so much for your help!"</p><p>He shrugged, looking slightly more ruddy as he pulled his scarf over his mouth. "It... was nothing. Nothing but a simple task, for I, the Supreme Overlord of Ice..."</p><p>She took his hands into hers and earnestly exclaimed as she shook his hands."Thank you so much, Mr. Overlord of Ice!"</p><p>He sputtered, seemingly unable to construct a response.</p><p>Grinning from the counter, Ibuki yelled waving a raised hand, "Lemme ring you up, cutie!"</p><p>Kaede walked to the counter briskly, Gundham shuffling behind her, his face still a tint of pink.</p><p>As Ibuki rang her up, Kaede offered a question. "Hey... Mr. Overlord of Ice? Uh, I think Hope's Peak has an Ultimate Clarivoyant... Is that you?"</p><p>Finding his composure, Gundham shook his head. "No, Conqueror of the Chords. I am -"</p><p>Kaede chuckled awkwardly. "Conqueror of the- huh?"</p><p>Ibuki interrupted through a snicker. "Before he goes off on a suuuuuper long introduction, he's the Ultimate Breeder."</p><p>"Fiend!" Gundham exclaimed, "How dare you interrupt my introduction!" Ibuki giggled innocently as he took an intimidating stance.</p><p>Kaede, amused, offered him a question. "Hey, Gundham, so... you breed... animals, I'm guessing?"</p><p>He huffed. "They are more than simply 'animals,' mortal. I only work with truly great and powerful beings that I deem worthy to be my underlings." Kaede seemed at a loss, scratching the back of her head.</p><p>Ibuki, grinning, poked at Gundham's scarf, and a little hamster head poked out. "Like these little guys!" Ibuki giggled, running her fingers through the hamster’s head.</p><p>Kaede's expression softened in an instant, her lips emitting a small "aw..." Gundham beamed proudly, a grin growing on his face.</p><p>"This is Golden Hawk Jum-P! Truly one of my finest underlings and one of the great four Dark Devas of Destruction! Its skills are unmatched by any of its kind..."</p><p>"Really?" Kaede asked. "Is he, like, trained to do stuff?"</p><p>Gundham pointed at the counter, and the hamster leaped onto the counter, and the other Devas followed suit.</p><p>Kaede's grin was wide and bright as Gundham allowed her to pet the Devas, his arms crossed over his chest, like a proud father. Soon enough, he was scrolling through pictures on his phone, enthusiastically presenting pictures of his Devas being incredibly "intimidating and powerful." That is, if "intimidating and powerful" would define a picture of cute hamsters, with tiny sweaters, nibbling on a piece of cheese.</p><p>Eventually, Kaede left, bag in hand, with a smile that probably hurt her cheeks. Ibuki, looking over at Gundham feeding the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, realized that maybe working mornings on Saturdays was more than just okay- but was pretty great.</p><p> </p><p>Bonus:<br/>
"Hey... Gundham. Did you ever tell Kaede your... actual name?"</p><p>"Psh. Overlordness of Metal, you, of all people, should know<br/>
Overlord of Ice is my real name."</p><p>"Ooookay. I'll take that as a no."</p><p>For the rest of the day, Ibuki amused herself with the idea that Kaede would, upon seeing him at Hope's Peak, call out to him as "Mr. Overlord of Ice."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. No Regrets - Just Kidding, Many Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fuyuhiko goes to a meeting of Ultimates who are in charge of big organizations. Chaos and friendship ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu tugged at his tie nervously as the elevator doors closed with a ding, playing shitty elevator music as it started to ascend.</p><p>Next to him stood a girl in a quaint, yet simple dress, her ruby red heels shining under the elevator’s lights. As always, she was ethereally beautiful and royal, right out of a fantasy storybook, but even she seemed to be a bit more marvelous than usual. The Ultimate Princess, Sonia Nevermind, smiled at him, her hands clasped behind her back. Looking him over, she offered him a few words.</p><p>"Fuyuhiko… you do not need to be nervous."</p><p>Tiredly, he sighed. "Sonia, I’m not nervous."</p><p>She cocked her head. "Huh? What is it then?"</p><p>"God," he grumbled to himself, "I feel like such an asshole for thinking this."</p><p>Sonia shook her head profusely, her hand out in front of her as if she were issuing an executive order. "It is ’no problem,’ Fuyuhiko! Please feel free to 'speak your mind!'" The lingo didn’t roll of her tongue.</p><p>He sighed, shutting his eyes. "I just think… everyone in there is gonna be an asshole." Sonia frowned, seeming confused. "Well… well… they’re all Ultimates that are heads of organizations, y’know? Mostly who were... fuckin' born at the top. Or at least, threw some people under the bus to get there." He sighed tiredly. "I don’t even know why Hope’s Peak decided to hold this kinda fuckin’ meeting." Fuyuhiko thought about the wet, crumpled paper in his pocket.</p><p>Earlier this morning, he, half-asleep, had knocked over his mug that read "Boss Baby" on it. Despite his every instinct to throw it away, he kept it. He'd never admit it, but the tiniest smile slipped onto his lips whenever he saw it. He could still picture the boisterous laughs of Nekomaru and Akane as he tore open the wrapped mug.</p><p>The ornate letter, which he had left on his desk, was soaked in brown in an instant. Cursing copiously, he attempted to salvage the letter, wiping the mediocre coffee off the paper. However, upon hearing the light footsteps of Peko coming down the hall, he, red-faced, shoved the letter in his pocket and attempted to pretend nothing happened.</p><p>Regardless, he didn’t have to look at it again to know the details. Apparently, Hope’s Peak wanted the Ultimates that were heads of large organizations to meet, for some reason. As if a Yakuza heir would ever want anything to do with… any normal organization, really. He sighed. The Kuzuryu clan had been growing in power exponentially. So much so, Kazuichi had excitedly theorized that they could fund the creation of modern transformers. Fuyuhiko sighed to himself, knowing that he'd tear any transformer apart for the fun of it. Just thinking about that guy made him exasperated.</p><p>"Well," Sonia managed, "I do not think everyone there will be as you say, an asshole. After all, we are not assholes. Surely… there is a chance there will be someone friendly there, is there not?" The curses sounded wrong on her lips, but he didn’t comment on it, nodding reluctantly.</p><p>"Sure," he offered hesitantly as he adjusted his already in-place eyepatch.</p><p>Sonia, her thumb on her chin, continued, her voice growing in enthusiasm. "I hear that an Ultimate at Hope’s Peak is a helper of the Prime Minister." The smile on her cheeks grew. "I am excited to meet a person of such high esteem! Perhaps they are knowledgeable about Japanese affairs."</p><p>"Or maybe, they’re a serial killer. You’ll really love them then, right?"</p><p>Sonia laughed sheepishly. "You are not wrong to think that of me. I do wonder if any student at Hope's Peak would be a... goddamn serial killer."</p><p>He chuckled weakly, feigning enthusiasm. "You never know with politicians these days," he joked. "But yeah… I’m sure you two will get along great."</p><p>Sonia smiled at him, a sense of optimism glimmering in her eyes. She raised her arm, flexing it. "I truly believe you will meet someone you will connect with today, Fuyuhiko!"</p><p>Under his breath, he grumbled. "What makes you say that?"</p><p>"Hmm," she said, "I am… not sure. Perhaps it is my gut, like Akane so loves to say."</p><p>As the elevator doors opened, Fuyuhiko added, "Well, shit. Guess we’ll see if your gut was right, then."</p><p>Soon enough, Fuyuhiko and Sonia were standing in front of two bright red doors. Nodding at Sonia, he pushed the doors open. Inside, was a strange room, something resembling a court room, with walls bright shades of red and blue. In the center, stood several wooden stands, likely where people would give testimonies or statements, Fuyuhiko guessed. All of the stands were, strangely, in the shape of a circle. Narrowing his eyes, he walked in slowly, and saw a few other students standing idly at the stands.</p><p>A student leaning against one of the stands seemed to read his mind. "In case you were curious, these stands are in the shape of a circle so that suspicion can jump from person to person in a heartbeat." The figure let out an odd, almost mocking chuckle. "Nee-heehee! Pretty exciting, right?"</p><p>The figure stood there cockily, his arms behind his head, a checkered bandana wrapped around his neck."...Sure. How do you know that?"</p><p>"Oh, I was on the debate team awhile back. They use this weird place sometimes. They call it, ah, class trials? Eh, well, I got bored of it, though, so it doesn't matter."</p><p>Fuyuhiko frowned at him. "You sure about that? Hajime was on the team for a bit and he never mentioned anyone like you-"</p><p>The boy's face cleared of expression, his bright smile quickly shifting to a serious neutrality. "Oh, I was lying. You couldn't tell?"</p><p>Fuyuhiko curled his lip. "Are you kidding me? You... you're pathetic." The kid's smile grew. Such an innocent expression.</p><p>"Hey, hey, hey- don't be mad. Come onnnnnn… It's just a teeny little lie." Fuyuhiko looked away, ignoring him. The boy continued talking without hesitation. "I lie all the time! It's suuuuper fun. Mainly for me, though. Oh, and is it just me, or do we have the same voice—"</p><p>"What are you doing, lingering in frivolities?" A tall, blonde-haired man spoke up, his voice calculated, yet irritated. "Does anyone here know what we came her to speak about?" He was met with silence. He adjusted his glasses, his frown deepening. His irritation seemed to grow. "Head of organzations... Tch. Useless, all of you."</p><p>Looking around, he saw Sonia walking in the direction of a woman in a maid outfit. The helper of the Prime Minister, he mused. He'd ask about her conversation later.</p><p>He turned his face to the remaining figures at the stands. Checkers kid, Byakuya Togami, and some tall, tough guy with hair that kinda looked like a corn on the cob. Seeing his size, Fuyuhiko decided against mentioning it. Quietly, he slid into the spot next to him.</p><p>Fuyuhiko bit his lip as he glanced over at the tall, muscular man next to him. He looked down at his skinny arms, frowning down at them.</p><p>The man looked over at him for a moment, before turning back to looking at Byakuya and the checkers kid, who appeared to already be butting heads. Fuyuhiko looked up at him. His teeth and fists were clenched tightly, his eyes were narrowed, filled with a sharp fury, like a sharpened diamond that could slice into you. Fuyuhiko reluctantly returned his gaze to the bickering duo. He overheard the maid sharply rebuking the checkers kid- or, Kokichi, was it? As expected, he didn't seem to want to heed her warning.</p><p>"Hey, hey- rich guy! What’s your deal, huuuuh?" Fuyuhiko sighed. This kid was clearly provoking Byakuya, likely, just for the fun of it. Byakuya’s expression grew more sour.</p><p>"Stop talking. Your voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard."</p><p>"Awww, you cut me deep, Mr. Richy Rich! But what are you gonna do to stop me? Huh? Huuuuuh?"</p><p>Byakuya’s glare was like ice, a blizzard of antagonism. And yet, somehow, Kokichi appeared to be completely unfazed. Perhaps, somehow, his antagonism was on the same level.</p><p>The guy next to Fuyuhiko watched silently, a scowl growing on his face. His fists seemed to be clenched even tighter, his knuckles whitening from pressure.</p><p>The man turned away from the bickering pair for a second, and placed his hands on his head, and let out a heavy breath. And another. And another.</p><p>After a minute, he let his hands drop to his sides.</p><p>Byakuya’s hands came down, slamming down forcefully on the stand, the sound reverberating, echoing through the relatively empty room. Kokichi looked more pleased than ever, a dark grin on his face.</p><p>Fuyuhiko felt a headache coming on.</p><p>The guy next to him finally opened his mouth, turning to Fuyuhiko. As if he were biting back a yell, he growled, "I fuckin’ hate both of them so goddamn much. I wanna fuckin' beat the absolute shit out of both of them. So. So. Fuckin' bad."</p><p>Fuyuhiko, trying to speak over the sounds of the bickering of Kokichi and Byakuya, muttered, his body still tense, "Heh, you can say that again. I'm glad... neither of these dumbasses are in my class."</p><p>The guy shook his head, annoyed. "Fuckin' Byakuya. He's the worst. Thinks he's so fuckin' great because he's got money in his pocket." He paused. "Well, this other kid seems like a real piece of shit too."</p><p>Kokichi continued to taunt Byakuya."You wanna fight, Richy Rich? Then come and get me!" Byakuya looked ready to have an aneurysm.</p><p>The guy next to him spoke up again, sounding vaguely more calm as he placed his palm on his forehead. "I knew I shouldn’t have shown up to this piece of shit meeting." He paused. "I really really wanna beat the shit out of both of these assholes. So fuckin’ bad. Agh..." Fuyuhiko sent him a look of concern. The guy let out a heavy sigh. "But don’t worry. I made a promise… a promise as a man that I wouldn’t do any more fighting. And shouting. And I gotta keep to that. Even if it fuckin' kills me." He scratched the back of his head. "Oh. And it's Mondo Oowada, by the way. Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. "</p><p>Fuyuhiko, leaning back, sent him a respectful nod. "Mondo... Good for you, man. I'm Fuyuhiko. Hope we can get along."</p><p>"Nice to fuckin' meetcha, heh. But, well," he continued, "I guess that same promise is why I'm here, too. I promised him I'd show up, y'know?"</p><p>Byakuya declared loudly, "You are a menace. A menace to not just to Togami Corporation, but also to the entire world."</p><p>Kokichi laughed jovially. "I'm so glad!"</p><p>Fuyuhiko nodded. "You too? I'm here because I promised someone I would, too. What a coincidence."</p><p>Mondo nodded. "I guess... I said earlier that I shouldn't have come, but well - nah. I... I don't mind this. Not if I'm doing this for him. And well, for myself, too."</p><p>Fuyuhiko nodded. "He sounds like a helluva good guy, then. Doing all that for you."</p><p>A smile quirked at Mondo's lips. "Hell yeah. Guy's done so much good for me. He talks super fuckin' loud, almost as loud as me." A fond smile slipped onto his cheeks. "But he'd never hurt anyone. He... just wants to make sure things are done right. And well, he cares. Maybe too much." A sheepish smile graced his face as he lowered his voice. "Makes me fuckin' worried sometimes."</p><p>Fuyuhiko chuckled. "Guess we're the same then. Reminds me of why I'm here too." He sucked in a breath. "Cause, well, I don't know where I'd be without her."</p><p>"Ay, girlfriend?" In an instant, Fuyuhiko's face turned a light shade of pink. He clutched his collar.</p><p>"Hey! Don't say that shit. I... I don't, ah... shit. I don't fuckin' know." Fuyuhiko muttered curses under his breath that would have made a nun blush.</p><p>Mondo snorted. "Shit, wasn't tryin' to corner you, man. It's okay. I'm no good at talking to girls, anyway."</p><p>Fuyuhiko sighed. "Well. It's... it's complicated, I guess. Fuck. That sounds stupid." He paused. "... I've just known her for... pretty much fuckin' forever and she... she does so much for me. More than I'd ever want her to. I... I just want her to think about herself sometimes." Fuyuhiko shook his head. "Just can't put it to words. I feel like a real fuckin' shithead sometimes."</p><p>Mondo nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I get that." Mondo looked away for a moment. "Sorry. You sayin' that... Got me thinkin' about how I'm... I've been... a real piece of shit. He's my bro, you know?"</p><p>"Like... your brother?"</p><p>"Nah, like... my best buddy." Fuyuhiko nodded. Mondo seemed reluctant to continue, but opened his mouth anyways. "I... used to have a brother."</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"It's, uh, a long story."</p><p>Kirumi and Kokichi appeared to be playing tag. Only one of the participants of that game seemed to be enjoying it.</p><p>"Well. Not that it matters anymore. My bro's tryin' to set me on the right path, y'know?"</p><p>"Yeah. It's good to hear. But I get what you mean- I, uh, also... used to have a sister."</p><p>Mondo's face fell. "...That's real sad, man. Sorry."</p><p>"It's... it's fine. Well, like you, I'm... working on being better." Fuyuhiko paused, looking at the ground for a moment. "And I... I've also done some real bad shit. Was tired of people looking down on me, and I did some stupid shit. Shit I can't take back."</p><p>They stood there in silence for a moment. "But I... But I... I've come to accept it. I owned up to it." Mondo flinched. His face suddenly seemed pale, sweat beading on his temples. "But I couldn't have done it without her." Mondo put his hands on his head, shook his head and took in a deep breath, looking away for a moment.</p><p>"Hey," Fuyuhiko offered. "You okay?"</p><p>"...Owning up, huh?" Mondo's eyes seemed pained.</p><p>Fuyuhiko looked up as he continued."It's... it's so fucking hard to do. But... the sooner you do it, the better off you'll be, you know?"</p><p>Mondo seemed troubled. "So... you think I should just say it?"</p><p>Fuyuhiko, taken aback, muttered, "Ah, shit, well... well. All in time, y'know? But..." Composing himself, Fuyuhiko mustered out something- maybe it was a cry from within. "It's a bloody, shitty process. But... you gotta say it yourself. Because it... it all comes out eventually, no matter how much you don't want it to. No secret can stay hidden... forever. So... do it yourself. So... then... you can deal with it the way you want to, right?"</p><p>To the sounds of a nearly-screaming Byakuya, many iterations of the ever-mocking "nee-heehee," and the concerned yelps of a princess and a maid, Fuyuhiko and Mondo had reached an understanding.</p><p>Mondo's expression grew calm, softened. "Yeah. You're right." He started shouting. "You... you're so fuckin' right! I... I gotta do this. No matter how much of a pain in the ass it is." Fuyuhiko could feel the eyes of the other people of the room on them, but he found that he didn't mind all that much.</p><p>Looking up, Mondo didn't seem to mind it either. He was muttering to himself, "I can't... I can't hide and be weak... Not anymore." He trailed off, looking away. "Maybe it isn't what Daiya said he wanted... but maybe... maybe it's what he would have wanted for me."</p><p>Fuyuhiko, standing there, thought of the danger of metal baseball bats.</p><p>"And... hey." Fuyuhiko spoke up again.</p><p>"Eh? What's up?"</p><p>"About that person - your, uh, bro - the one you made your promise to..." Fuyuhiko paused. "Make sure you really... you really... thank them for all the things they do for you, y'know?" Fuyuhiko's gaze suddenly seemed far away, as if he were conjuring up a face in his mind. "Because... because you never know when that might be your last chance to. By then... you'll regret it so bad you hurt yourself."</p><p>Mondo clenched his fist, his expression troubled. "I... I know that now more than ever. And I- I..." For a second, his voice seemed to be strangled in his throat. "I ain't forgetting it. Ever."</p><p>After a minute or two of standing there, stoically, Mondo spoke up again.</p><p>"Hey... so... I just fuckin' realized. You never did tell me what your Ultimate was."</p><p>Fuyuhiko nodded. "Well, I guess I... don't take as much pride in it as I used to." He looked at his shoes for a minute. "I'm Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu."</p><p>Mondo's jaw dropped. "Oh. Oh shit. The Kuzuryu...? Oh shit." They stood there in silence.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Hey, hey. Hey. I... don't really give a shit about what your talent is, y'know? Yakuza bullshit or not... This is the first time in... like, fuckin' forever... that someone has told me something... worth a shit, y'know." He trailed off. "...Thanks."</p><p>Mondo nodded with conviction. "You bet I'm keeping to my word. That's my promise to you- as a man."</p><p>As Mondo nodded at him determinedly, Fuyuhiko thought about fish tank gravel.</p><p>They both looked over at the other ultimates, Sonia and the maid sitting on the stands, casually watching as Byakuya and Kokichi continued to feud. Was Byakuya holding a knife?<br/>Mondo grunted in frustration. Fuyuhiko looked over at Mondo worriedly.<br/>A shadow fell over Mondo's reddening face. He muttered under his breath, "Sorry, Taka." He shot off to the other side of the room, his hair blowing like corn in windy corn fields. "PIECES OF SHIT! GET THE FUCK BACK HERE! So fuckin' sick of you dumbasses! I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you!" Kokichi took off, slamming the doors open like a rat scuttling into a hole, as if he had been running from assassins and astronauts his whole life. Byakuya exited the room at astounding speed, almost as if he was used to being chased by serial killers. Mondo took off after them, shouting "You're both fuckin' dead!"</p><p>Fuyuhiko sighed to himself and wondered if he did the right thing.</p><p>But a week later, Fuyuhiko, lying on his bed, heard a firm knock on his door.</p><p>Fuyuhiko opened the door, and there he stood, his face stoic as he said, "I... I did it. I... came clean. Don't know if they'll ever take me back, but—" He shut his eyes.</p><p>Fuyuhiko thought about vases and ripped up photos. And then, he thought about Peko. Then, he looked up at the man before him. Mondo continued.</p><p>"I've done something I can't take back. But I... I think it's the best decision I've made in a long fuckin' time." Mondo paused, staring up at the stars. "...Thanks, bro."</p><p>And Fuyuhiko smiled.</p><p>Bonus:</p><p>“Hey. Fuyuhiko. Bro.”<br/>"Hm? What's up?”<br/>“…Ever been to a sauna before?”<br/>“…No, why?”<br/>“…Heh."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>